Baby Blues
by KilalaKurosaki
Summary: Awww! Cute little bishies! Find out when the Genjyo Sanzo party is turned into babies and I have to take care of them for the day!
1. Breakfast

**DISCLAIMER: **I, CelticPyroPrincess, do not own the anime Saiyuki. If I did, I would be Japanese and I would make awesome anime instead of writing fan-fictions.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, there was a strange lump under my pillows with little feet sticking out. At first I thought I was still asleep and dreaming but then I remembered that I was usually some kind of awesome super heroine in my dreams instead of a regular American girl with a bad case of pillow-head-hair; so in that case, I was awake with someone or something under my pillows.

I poked at the little lump and it twitched the it shifted. I started to poke it again but I was startled by a little sneeze next to the other side of my body. I jumped a little and jerked my head in the direction of the little sneeze, only to see that another lump with a pair of little feet protruding from under my blankets was next to my shoulder.

Now, slightly scared, I reached out to the second lump only to be frightened by a slight movement by my feet. I sat up in my bed and saw two more little lumps under my cover. But one was stirring and beginning to emerge.

I stared, transfixed, as a little blonde baby crawled from under my blankets and yawned. Then, the baby turned to me and when I saw who the baby was, I fainted.

* * *

"I think she's dead," A small voice whispered.

"She's not dead you baka," Another voice snapped. "She's just out cold."

"Don't call me a baka you dumb cockroach!"

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Shouted a third voice.

"Shh!" A fourth voice ordered. "She's waking up."

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I was quite aware of a feeble pressure at my torso but I was in to much shock to see what is was. That little blonde baby…it had been….

"Hey you!" A little baby Sanzo caught my attention when he clapped his hands in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I just stared at him. I suddenly felt very dizzy and the room began to swim before me.

"Hey, hey! Stay with me here!"

Despite his protests, I drifted into the sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

"What-is-your-PROBLEM!"

I was brought back into consciousness by a loud yell in my ear. I sat up abruptly, in the process knocking baby Sanzo over.

"Oh, dear!" Cried baby Hakkai running after him and catching Sanzo before he fell out my bed and onto the floor below.

"What--what's going on?" I asked in a small, shocked voice. "What happened to you guys!"

"Take a wild guess!" Baby Sanzo snapped.

I frowned and rubbed my head wearily. "Why me?" I questioned out loud.

"Why _you_! Why _us_! Why do the gods think it's so funny to put me in these situations!"

"What about me!" Cried baby Gojyo. "I can't pick up girls like this! I'm not sexy anymore! I'm--"

"So adorable!" I cooed upon seeing baby Goku chewing at my Pikachu plush-toy.

"I'm hungry, feed me!"

In the kitchen, I had a pot of water sitting on the stove, reaching it's boiling point while the Saiyuki guys were sitting not far away in the living room on the floor. I sat on the sofa and watched them in awe. They all had to be around one or two years old but they were they were totally capable of walking and forming entire sentences. Someone who didn't know what was going on would had definitely assumed that I had four little geniuses on my hands.

"I'm glad my mom and little sister are out of town for the week. This would surely get my mom's blood-pressure way up."

"What about my blood-pressure!" Baby Sanzo bellowed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW STRESSFUL THIS IS!"

"Stressful?" I echoed. "Stressful! EXCUSE ME! _YOU _DON'T HAVE FOUR BABIES TO LOOK AFTER! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SIT AND LOOK CUTE! _I_ HAVE TO COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE TO WHY I HAVE A BUNCH OF BABIES MY HANDS!"

"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE A BABY!"

"IT'S EASIER THAN RUNNING AROUND IN A JEEP, FIGHTING ROUGE YOUKAI!"

"I RATHER BE DOING THAT THAN BEING STUCK LIKE THIS!"

"People, people, calm down!" Hakkai said. "No need to raise your voices! You're scaring Hakaryu!"

Sure enough, Hakkai's little white dragon(who was now a baby dragon) was cowering behind Goku who was gnawing at the legs on my end table.

"Sorry," I muttered pouting. "It's just that Sanzo is being such a jerk."

"It's only because he hasn't has his smokes," Goku informed me thickly through a mouthful of wood.

"He won't be getting any for a while." I said. "I can't get any legally, I'm _just_ starting high school next fall."

"That means no booze either!" Exclaimed Gojyo.

I shook my head. "No booze."

"WHY!" Gojyo shouted. "FIRST NO WOMEN! THEN NO SMOKES! NOW NO BOOZE!"

"Drinking is a bad habit anyway," I told him flatly. "Do you have any clue what alcohol does to you liver?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Gojyo whimpered and began to rock back and forth. "Women ,sake, cigs, women, sake, cigs, women, sake, cigs, women, sake, cigs..."

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "I better get started on your breakfast."

* * *

"I don't want oatmeal." Sanzo said.

"Too bad," I replied. "You have to eat it because it's what I cooked. Now, would you like some cinnamon and raisins with your breakfast?"

"NO!"

"Fine," I said turning away from him and poring a generous amount of raisins into Goku's bowl.

"Can I have some Tequila in mine?" Gojyo asked hopefully.

"My mother doesn't drink. You can have some extra milk in it though."

"Okay," Gojyo mumbled. "Can I have some cinnamon too?"

"Sure," I said and poured some of the spice into his food.

"More," Gojyo said, watching me. "More, more, more, more, more, more--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted. "God, what's wrong with you!"

Gojyo stuck his face into his bowl a breathed in deeply. "Crap!" He exclaimed. "I can't get high off it!"

I scowled and stirred his oatmeal vigorously. "Just eat it!" I ordered, shoving the bowl closer to him. "Would you like some too Hakkai?"

"No thank you," He said politely. "But do you have some tea?"

"The herbal tea my mother has it too strong for infants. You can have either grape juice, apple juice, orange juice, or milk."

"I'll take some apple juice."

I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of apple juice passing little Hakaryu in the process. The little dragon stared up at me as I poured his owner a small cup of juice. The look he gave me was so sad and lonesome.

"Hakkai," I asked, now worried about his dragon. "What's wrong with Hakaryu? He's looking kind of sad." Hakkai wriggled from his seat a waddled over to me.

"Well," Hakkai said. "Hakaryu _is _a baby you know."

"OH!" I cried. I was shocked by my own stupidity. I bent over and picked up a cheerfully chirping Hakaryu and cradled him in my arms as I started to tidy up a bit.

It was going to take some major adjusting tending to everyone's' new needs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE! YAY CELTICPYROPRINCESS!

I came up with this fan-fiction one night when I couldn't fall asleep. Some how little baby Saiyuki bishoen came to my head and I started weaving a fan-fic out of my idea. NOW I'M POSTING IT!

WHOO-HOO!


	2. At the Park

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm only just a bored little girl and not an awesome manga artist, therefore Saiyuki isn't mine even if this fan-fiction is.

* * *

Somehow, I was able to find a stroller big enough to hold the Saiyuki guys. Just don't ask me where I found it or how it got there.

The weather outside was warm and pleasant, and there wasn't a single cloud in the azure sky. In the stroller, I had Goku and Sanzo sitting together in the front since they were the shortest (and because I didn't want Gojyo and Goku going at it in public) and Gojyo and Hakkai (with Hakaryu in his lap like a stuffed toy) sitting in the back. I was now walking down a sidewalk with my book bag hanging off my shoulder. It was filled with snacks for Goku, books for Hakkai, and giant cups of juice for Gojyo and Sanzo. We were all heading for the park for the day.

"I hate this," Sanzo muttered heatedly.

"I don't care Sanzo," I said back to him. "Close your mouth and don't let anyone hear you talking."

"There's hardly anyone outside!" He retorted.

"Still, your complaining in beginning to piss me off."

"I'M ALREADY—"

"SHH!" Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo hissed. At the moment, a group of three girls were approaching us.

"Aw!" Said one girl with brown hair as her friends crowed around the guys and me. "These babies are so _cute_!"

"And look! This one has a stuffed dragon!" Said another girl with blonde hair. She was kneeling on the ground next to Hakkai. Gojyo seeing this, began to wail.

"Oh, oh. Baby, don't cry!" A rather busty raven-haired girl turned to me. "Can I pick him up? Please?"

I glared at Gojyo who had started to cry harder. " No. I can handle this" I stuck my head in the stroller. "Stop crying sweetheart, stop crying for mommy," I lowered my voice so that the girls couldn't hear me hiss to Gojyo, "_or I'll neuter you_!"

"Mommy?!" I heard Sanzo whisper harshly.

"OH!" Exclaimed the black-haired girl now switching over to Sanzo. "This cute little blonde one just said mommy!" All at once the girls crowed around Sanzo and Goku.

"Look at how gorgeous his eyes are! What a lovely shade of purple!" Said the blonde girl.

"But this one is so cuter! His eyes are prettier too!" The brunette poked Goku playfully in his tummy and he giggled.

"No!" The blonde picked Sanzo up out his seat, "_His _eyes are the prettiest!"

"I don't care what you guys say, the one with the stuffed toy stole my heart!" Said the raven-haired girl.

"OH! I saw him first!" The blonde plucked Hakkai from his spot and arranged Sanzo and he so that they were now resting on one hip each.

Gojyo began to scream.

"Oh baby!" The girl with the black hair picked up Gojyo and held him close.

Gojyo stopped crying instantly and started groping at her shirt. (Which was a tank-top.)

"Oh, look, he likes me!"

"Well, I guess I'll hold this little angel," The brunette picked up Goku. "I love him! Can I take him home?"

"YESH!" Declared Gojyo in a high-pitched voice.

All the girls shrieked in delight.

"I love your babies! What are their names?"

I, who was now holding back my dangerously, rising temper at the perverted Gojyo, replied through gritted teeth. "Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo."

"How did you get these babies? You look younger than us, are they yours?" The black-haired girl asked me. Then she laughed a little as Gojyo started to suck at her neck. "He's teething! Oh, how cute!"

"Stupid pervert!" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said: "Strawberry sherbet!" I lied. "You most smell like strawberry sherbet! That's his favorite food. Yes, I'm their mother."

"Where ever did you find a man that could make such precious babies?" The blonde asked me. I was speechless.

At that moment, I spotted Yaone, Dokugakouji, Lirin, and Kougaji walking down the opposite side of the street. A idea suddenly came to me.

"Hey! Kougaji!" I called out. He turned and looked at me.(Yes, Kougaji fan-girls call me a bitch all you want, but its better than sounding like a slut or saying that Dokugakouji was the father.)"Come over here honey! These girls want to met you!"

At that moment, Sanzo started to thrash around and scream.

"He's excited to see his daddy!" Cooed the blonde.

Kougaji stared at me and started to walk away but ended up coming across the street anyway when Lirin dashed over.

"Hey, what happened to Sanzo?!" She poked at baby Sanzo's head. "Why is he so small?"

Yaone was gawking at Hakkai in utter disbelief. "What…?"

Dokugakouji only laughed at his younger brother.

Kougaji took one look at Goku and turned to me. "What happened to the ape?"

I forced a laugh and threw my arms around Kougaji. "Oh, honey! I told you that was a stupid name for our son! Give him a better nickname!"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Kougaji pushed me off him.

"Oh baby, I know how much you love calling Goku that but that's such a harsh nickname!"

"No, no!" Said the blonde. "I like the nickname. He's cute like a little baby monkey."

"What are—"

Before Kougaji could give me away, I grabbed his face and kissed him.

Lirin, Yaone, and Dokugakouji gasped in surprise and Sanzo screamed and thrashed even harder. I could tell that he was aching to cause somebody some pain. Mainly me.

"Not in front of the babies you two!" Teased the brunette covering Goku's eyes.

When the kiss was over, Kougaji glared silently down at me.

"Please," I begged in a low voice so that the others couldn't hear. "Just play along."

He glared at me a while longer before he put his arm around me and said hi to the other girls.

"Are you these little angels dad?" Asked the blonde.

"Yeah," he said. "They're my kids."

God. Did I ever owe him.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Kougaji asked me.

We were at the local park sitting under a huge oak tree together. I had convinced him to help me with my current situation by the means of yaoi fan fictions.grins evilly

Yaone was pushing Goku in a swing while Gojyo yelled at his brother who couldn't stop laughing at him. Hakkai was by the pond letting Hakaryu chase around bugs and Sanzo was in my lap sulking.

"I. hate. THIS!" Sanzo shouted.

"Be quiet!" I snapped. "Babies aren't supposed to yell things like that!"

"I'M NOT A BABY! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"Not at the moment." I said and shoved a pacifier in his mouth. "I don't know how this happened." I told Kougaji. "I just woke up with them in my bed like this." I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for helping me back there."

Kougaji scoffed. "Don't expect it to happen again."

Sanzo spat out his pacifier. "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BY MY FATHER?!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "It was either Kougaji or…." I pointed at Gojyo's brother who was now choking on the grass his younger brother had shoved into his mouth.

We all shuddered.

At that moment, Yaone came over with Goku and handed him to me. "He's hungry." She said.

Goku stared up at me with those golden eyes of his. "FEED ME!" He shouted.

"FEED ME!"

"Okay, okay!" I said and went into my bag. I pulled out a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and a banana and handed to Goku who torn the plastic wrap around the sandwich to shreds.

"FOOD!" He yelled and shoved the whole sandwich into his mouth.

"Uhhhh…."

"Don't choke." Kougaji said.

Goku glared at him and swallowed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled. " I DON'T SEE WHY SHE HAD TO CHOSE YOU BE MY DAD!"

"I don't know either. Just shut up and act baby-like."

"NO!" Goku shrieked and threw his banana at Kougaji.

Kougaji ducked and the banana hit this really buff looking guy in the back of his head.

"Eep!" I squeaked when the guy spun around and shouted: "WHO THREW THAT…banana?"

He looked at me. "DID YOU THROW THAT BANANA LITTLE GIRL?!"

"Oh, smig" I said.

"DID YOU THROW IT?!"

"Uhhhh..."

"IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'LL—"

"You'll what?" Kougaji challenged. "In case you hadn't noticed, she's just a girl"

"YOU'RE NOT!" Screamed the man who was now turning purple in the face. "I CAN KICK _YOUR_ ASS!"

"Yes. Yes and kill him too." I heard Goku mutter.

I kind of shoved him and he feel face-forward into the grass.

The angry buff guy stormed over to Kougaji.

"GET UP YOU PUNK! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I don't have stand up to beat the hell out of you." Kougaji said and punched the guy in his knee.

The guy howled in pain and fell over. I managed to snatch Goku out of the way before he got swashed.

The guy was flat on the ground moaning in pain.

"HA-HA!" Goku declared and threw a stone at the guy.

I looked at Kougaji and he gave me this bored look.

I owed him…AGAIN!

* * *

**I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER TWO! YAY CELTICPYROPRINCESS!**

**Just in case you're wondering. I'll be able to pay back Kougaji for all the help he's giving me. Stick around to find out how.**

**P.S. Sorry it took me so damned long to update. I promise that I will try harder to get these chapters in at a decent rate.**


End file.
